


It's All About You

by AlmostSilent



Series: It Was Always You [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (not between Stiles and Derek), BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dom Derek Hale, Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned Allison Argent, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Pre-Slash, Sub Stiles Stilinski, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostSilent/pseuds/AlmostSilent
Summary: Waking up in bed beside Derek was not how Stiles thought his morning was going to start.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Series: It Was Always You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983394
Comments: 11
Kudos: 227





	It's All About You

**Author's Note:**

> Here is part two!  
> This was also written in 2014, so don't judge me too harshly.  
> Title from the McFly song 'All About You', because I can.

When Stiles wakes up he’s definitely feeling better than he was last night, doesn’t feel the crushing weight of depression and anxiety, he doesn’t feel quite as cut open and raw either. There’s still a residual vulnerability he knows will probably take a little while to clear but it’s not as painful as it was last night. 

God what a clusterfuck yesterday had been. It had started when Adam’s phone had started ringing while Stiles was already naked and on his knees, hands bound behind his back and blindfold over his eyes. Scott was having lunch with a few friends from his biology class and wouldn’t be back for at least a couple of hours which gave Stiles time to really relax and get into it without worrying about Scott finding out. It would’ve been fine, except Adam actually answered his goddamn phone. 

After what was maybe a ten to fifteen minute phone call Adam barely paused long enough in pulling his shirt back on, zipping up his jeans and explaining how his ex-boyfriend had called and sounded like he might want to get back together and how he was really sorry but he had to go, to untie Stiles wrists from behind his back. 

Of course, Stiles was left reeling, he’d never found getting into the headspace very hard and their heavy make-out session on the couch complete with dirty talk and just the right kind of force and manhandling had done the job nicely. But now Stiles was left alone and adrift and he just couldn’t work out what the hell he had done wrong.

The downward spiral of his thoughts had gotten worse from there and he couldn’t really remember pulling on his sweatpants and a t-shirt but that’s what he was wearing when Scott found him sometime later, curled up on his bed. He didn’t have the energy to fight the tears when Scott tried talking to him, tried to figure out what was wrong, but he couldn’t answer more than vague yes or no responses. 

And then, of course, Derek had turned up and…. Oh shit. Derek had turned up. How had Stiles managed to forget that? Derek had kissed him! Derek had said they would need to talk, and then Stiles had fallen asleep. It wasn’t really that much of a surprise given that he’d spent most of the day in emotional turmoil, which is actually fairly exhausting. 

But as Stiles becomes more aware of himself physically he can feel the warm weight of Derek behind and half on top of him, pinning him down and holding him close and it’s possibly the best thing he’s ever felt. But there’s still a part of Stiles’ brain that’s insisting that last night was just Derek being a good alpha, comforting his pack. Obviously, he’d seen what Stiles needed and given it to him, that didn’t make it real, it didn’t mean that Derek actually meant any of the things he’d said.

And besides that, it was truly mortifying that Derek had seen him that way, so weak and pitiful, crying because some guy he barely even knew had run out on him. God, what must Derek think?

“Stop thinking so loud, some’f us are still try’na sleep,” Derek’s sleep rough, slurred voice suddenly comes from behind him sounding adorably grumpy. He tightens his hold on Stiles as well, as if preemptively stopping him from getting out of bed. Which is maybe a nice thought and all, but now that Stiles is more aware of his physical self he’s also increasingly aware that he didn’t really eat yesterday apart from an early breakfast, nor did he get himself anything to drink, and both of those needs are now making themselves known.

Unfortunately wiggling out of the hold of a werewolf that does not want to let you go is understandably difficult, so in the end, he just has to huff and communicate to Derek using words. Honestly, he’d been hoping to avoid talking to Derek at all, perhaps indefinitely, but it seems he wasn’t going to be granted that particular wish.

“Derek, I didn’t really eat or drink yesterday,” he says as quietly as he dares, hoping whispering will keep Derek half-conscious. “So you need to let me up so I can get food and stuff.”

At first Derek just kind of huffs and grunts and holds Stiles impossibly tighter and Stiles is pretty sure that either Derek didn’t hear him or he’s just being ignored. But then Derek’s dragging himself out of bed, eyes still half-closed and ordering Stiles to stay in bed. It seems very counterproductive to Stiles getting what he needs, but he’s still in a place where orders make him want to obey and he wants to be good for Derek so he stays in bed.

Honestly, he’s only half surprised when Derek comes back with a tray carrying a glass of orange juice, a mug of coffee and a plate of toast. Of course, the toast is burnt and Stiles doesn’t like milk in his coffee, but the thought is very sweet and it makes Stiles’ heart swell with affection for this adorably sleepy alpha. 

To be fair Derek is looking slightly more awake now, but it’s clear he’s still not one hundred percent with it as he slides the tray onto the bed next to Stiles before sliding back in himself. Stiles immediately starts eating the toast, because food is food at this point, he really is that hungry. He also downs the juice, but just moves the coffee onto the bedside table without drinking from it, he’ll make his own in a bit, probably with some eggs and bacon for the both of them (and possibly Scott and maybe Allison too depending on who slept here last night, Stiles can’t quite remember who was in the apartment). But he’s pretty sure that Derek’s going to want to talk first and he is very much not looking forward to that.

“So last night was embarrassing and I feel like an idiot, so any talk you think we need to have about it maybe you could reconsider?” he tries hopefully. Derek looks very unimpressed with his efforts, but only for a moment, and then his face is doing something very different. He looks more open than Stiles has probably ever seen him. It does funny things to Stiles’ cardiovascular system that’s for sure.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about Stiles, I told you last night that nothing that happened was your fault and your reaction was perfectly understandable for someone who had been abandoned in the middle of a scene with no aftercare to speak of,” and god but he looks and sounds so sincere and earnest.

“You uh, you seem to know a lot of about this stuff?” It’s not really a question, except for how it is.

“I was a Dom in New York for a while,” Derek nods, “but I wasn’t ready for a relationship and casual sex wasn’t really for me.”

“Yeah, I get that,” at Derek’s pointed look he blushes a little and tries to explain, “I mean, with Adam it was just kind of… I mean we were both settling and we both knew it, neither one of us could have what we really wanted so we figured something was better than nothing? But honestly, it really wasn’t.”

It was why Adam had been so quick to leave yesterday, and Stiles could understand it. Of course, it was still a shitty thing to do and Stiles would be happy if he never had to see Adam again, but he could understand all the same.

“And what was it you wanted but couldn’t have Stiles?” And there’s something about the tone of Derek’s voice, decidedly more awake now, or maybe the look in his eyes, but Stiles is pretty sure Derek knows exactly what it was.

“You know. Are you really going to make me say it?”

“Yes Stiles, I want to hear the answer. What was it you wanted but couldn’t have?”

And the word falls like a confession from Stiles’ lips, his eyes closed and his voice barely more than a whisper.

“You.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading, kudos and comments are always a bonus x


End file.
